Un Contrato eterno
by CamiAMDG07
Summary: "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos". Él la rodea entre sus brazos, no piensa dejar que nadie la aparte de su lado. Estaban y estarían juntos hasta el fin de sus días, así lo habían jurado... era un contrato eterno...
**Disclaimer...**

Los personajes le pertenecen a la genia de Veronica Roth.

 **AVISO!**

"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos".

 ** _Un contrato eterno_**

Dentro de las penumbras pudo reconocer su silueta; esa hermosa figura que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio caer sobre una red. Era mucho más de lo que alguna vez puedo desear, pero no sabía por qué la veía en ese oscuro escenario. _¿Por qué estás allí Tris?_ , quería preguntarle, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca. _¡Voy a rescatarte!_ , vociferaba dentro de su mente. Quiso correr hacia ese perfecto dibujo que se iba consumiendo en la oscuridad, pero sus pies estaban adheridos al suelo. _¡Tris, Tris!,_ pero ni siquiera un dejo de aire traspasaba sus labios. La estaba perdiendo, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lágrimas surcaron su rostro sin pedir permiso; pero no podía llorar, ¿por qué hacerlo?, eso significaba que jamás volvería, que nunca más acariciaría su rostro. _¡Regresa Tris!_ , pero para cuando finalmente articuló la frase, esa hermosa silueta se había ido.

-Despierta Cuatro- lo zamarreó una, aún soñolienta, rubia- Ya es tarde- añadió, intentando que su apuesto acompañante abriera los ojos.

\- Estas aquí- pronunció débilmente. Se volteó y pudo verla con sus cabellos de oro, algo despeinados, y la remera blanca que alguna vez fue suya. A ella llegaba a rosarle dulcemente su entrepierna, definitivamente le quedaba mejor. Estaba hermosa con ese estilo matutino, simplemente se sintió feliz de tenerla a su lado.

-¿Dónde más estaría?- se extrañó la joven, brindándole una dulce caricia sobre la mejilla.

-No importa- negó repetidas veces, sentándose. La chica, al ver el desnivel en el que había quedado posó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho- Simplemente un sueño- le aclaró, recostando la cabeza sobre la de su novia.

-¿Desayunamos?- le preguntó Tris, que sentía un agujero en el estómago, la noche anterior apenas había tocado su cena.

-Primero quedémonos un tiempo aquí, juntos- le imploró, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella se limitó a sonreír y a corresponderle el gesto. Era hermoso estar así después de tanto dolo y pérdida.

Habían pasado dos años desde que dejaron Chicago atrás. Algunos se habían quedado, otros siguieron su camino, al igual que la famosa pareja, pero no importaban las vías tomadas, seguían juntos, había un lazo que los unía más allá de todo. Cuatro y Tris fueron los que más se alejaron, querían formar una vida juntos, apartados de todo, la familia que tanto anhelaban. Un tiempo Caleb los acompañó, pero el joven genio encontró su propio rumbo, aunque seguía en constante contacto.

Cuatro estrechó fuerte a Tris, impidiendo que su pesadilla se volviera realidad. Era increíble lo mucho que podía amar a ese ser que rodeaba apasionantemente. Fue tan repentino pero a la vez paulatino, porque ese fuego que se produjo desde el momento que ayudó a que saliera de la red, se avivó con el pasar de los días. Vivieron demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, eso hacía que sus sentimientos fueran más ardientes, porque no sabía cuándo podía llegar a perderla, y con ella, todo lo que era. Esa pesadilla era recurrente, iba y venía constantemente, y eso le aterraba, porque ya la sentía como una premonición. Pero no podía aceptar que esos dos perfectos años se fueran a escurrir entre los dedos. Iba a hacer lo que fuera porque permaneciera eternamente entre sus brazos, incluso irse con ella.

-Tanto amor me está asustando- sentenció Tris, luego de un aleteo de eternidad- ¿sucede algo?- preguntó, despegándose de ese fornido cuerpo, que en verdad la volvía loca- ¿estás embarazado?- le preguntó sobresaltándose, en signo de burla.

Aunque aún llevaba un nudo en el estómago por la pesadilla se permitió sonreír, empujándola tiernamente.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan graciosa por las mañanas?- le cuestionó sonriéndole de costado.

-El hambre puede producir efectos extraños, a veces mal humor, y otras un humor para morirse- sentenció con una fina risa.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar- dijo sin más, se levantó de la cama tras un gemido y comenzó a ponerse los jeans que yacían junto a la cama.

-Pero antes dime si estás bien- le pidió ella, que aún se encontraba algo enredada en las sábanas.

-Sí- afirmó, regalándole una cálida sonrisa- todo está, y estará bien- añadió, a lo que ella le respondió el gesto y dispuso a cambiarse.

Luego de unos minutos ya se encontraban en la cocina preparando un improvisado desayuno, ya que no era tanto el tiempo que los separaba del almuerzo. Tris se encargó de cortar unas rodajas de pan casero que les había enviado Zeke de regalo, y puso agua para el café, mientras que Cuatro cortó algo de fruta. Sin duda eran un gran equipo, lo habían sido en batalla y lo eran en el día a día. Llevaban una vida normal, un apartamento bien equipado, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, y se deleitaban cuando los visitaban sus amigos; incluso Tris había llegado a llevarse bien con su suegra, que vivía no muy lejos de ellos, ya que no quería separarse de la única familia que le quedaba. Caleb sí que iba de manera más espaciada, era un muchacho ciertamente curioso, y disfrutaba aprendiendo cada vez más de todo aquello que lo rodeaba, en compañía, siempre de diferentes jovencitas, todavía su corazón no se había asentado. Eso era lo que más le asombraba a Cuatro, que habiendo sido tan jóvenes, sobre todo ella, supieron que estarían juntos para toda la vida. Nunca nadie se los dijo, o lo encontraron escrito, simplemente lo sabían, era como si su amor hubiera sido predestinado desde siempre.

Comieron tranquilamente, y él no pudo dejar de contemplarla con adoración, como hacía constantemente. Eso no quitaba que sus peleas no estuvieran escondidas en los rincones y salieran a jugar de vez en cuando, pero por fin eran las de una pareja normal, ellos eran una pareja normal. Cuatro disfrutaba ese sentimiento más que el tazón de frutas que estaba devorando; la amaba, la amaba como a nada en el mundo, y se aseguraría que nadie la arrebate de su lado.

-Caleb me llamó ayer, dice que está bien, que volverá de su viaje para que celebremos su cumpleaños- anunció Tris, tras morder un trozo de pan con dulce, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

\- Que bien, ya hace mucho que no se da una vuelta- se alegró, intentando que ella no note lo ausente que estaba.

-Dímelo- sentenció sin un preámbulo. La chica Divergente no perdía su toque intuitivo.

-No es nada- comenzó a decir, pero tras la mirada severa de su novia decidió sincerarse- Bueno, no es nada, solo una pesadilla, que me dio cosas que pensar, pero nada grave- le aclaró, aunque la expresión de la chica pedía más- en esa pesadilla te ibas, como si murieras- le explicó. Tris dejó salir una leve risa, ante la cual él la miró extrañado. Ella simplemente se deslizó desde la silla hasta el regazo del chico.

-Eso es imposible- aseguró, presionando sus labios contra los suyos- ni Janine, tu madre en sus tiempos más oscuros, David, o cualquier suero pudieron separarnos- enumeró algo divertida- Ya nada lo hará.

-Todavía recuerdo el disparo que David te dio, lo cerca que estuviste de morir, y yo no estaba allí- dijo con pesar, recordando- creo que eso es lo que más temo, no estar a tu lado- le confesó, rosando dulcemente sus labios.

\- Es cierto que el disparo de David pudo haber sido mortal, y que tú no estabas allí- concordó- y por más que así hubiera pasado, yo siempre estaré contigo, seguiría a tu lado, y aunque no hayas estado al lado mío, de todas maneras te sentí allí- prosiguió, surcando todo el perfecto rostro del chico con un dedo- Ahí es donde te equivocas, no importa la presencia física, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, es un contrato eterno, va más allá de la muerte- finalizó, tomándolo por la nuca y besándolo nuevamente, pero ninguno se detuvo para seguir hablando, sino que profundizaron el beso.

Cuatro la aproximó más a su cuerpo, queriendo unir ambos en una perfecta comunión. Saboreó el dulce de frutilla de sus labios, dejándose llevar por el deseo de conseguir más. Era un contrato eterno, eso había dicho ella, y allí estaban sellándolo. De sus labios salieron esas palabras, y de ellos las tomaría. En el sistema de facciones, cuando uno elegía en donde vivir, firmaba el pacto con sangre, pero el que acababan de hacer era uno de amor, y con amor lo firmarían.

Sintió un breve gemido, que hizo que todos sus sentidos se despierten, y comience a llevar a Tris alzando hacia el dormitorio. Dejó atrás las telas que en ese momento tanto le pesaban, y se dedicó a contemplar la obra perfecta que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Escribió con sus labios en cada rincón de esa hermosa visión lo que previamente se habían jurado. Era eterno, y así debía ser, pues él confiaba en la palabra de su novia más que en nada.

Se quedaron cobijados, lo que les pareció una eternidad, hasta que el agudo ruido del teléfono los sacó del trance en el que se habían sumergido.

-Es el tuyo- dijo Tris, separándose un poco de los brazos de su novio, a lo que él respondió con un gruñido y tiró nuevamente de ella- Tobías- lo regañó, pero lo admiró con una brillante sonrisa.

-Ya voy- refunfuñó el aludido, levantándose con parsimonia de sus aposentos para tomar el celular que se encontraba dentro de su chaqueta- Hola, sí soy yo- pronunció con la voz algo ronca. Tris lo miró intrigada, quería saber quién era, pero mientras tanto comenzó a vestirse- no- soltó con desolación, ante lo cual la chica le dedicó un gesto de preocupación- gracias, nos veremos allí- dijo débilmente, y cortó, dejando caer el teléfono y desplomándose de rodillas. Tris corrió a su auxilio, y lo rodeó afectuosamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntó con preocupación. Pensó en Caleb, que constantemente se veía involucrado en situaciones peligrosas por sus frecuentes viajes, pero es ese caso tendría que haber sonado su teléfono, no el de Cuatro.

-mi madre- pronunció en un susurro, sin reincorporarse, absorbiendo el calor de esos brazos. Sentía un ardor en el pecho que le impedía seguir hablando, y agradeció que ella también hubiera guardado silencio. Toda la felicidad que invadía su cuerpo se desparramó y lo dejó vacío, con un inmenso dolor. Su madre no había sido perfecta, en realidad lo opuesto, pero logró recuperarla, y por fin eran una familia. Y sin más se fue. Cuatro sabía que no estaba solo, pero así se sentía, porque ya nunca más tendría el cariño maternal que le hizo falta por mucho tiempo, pero que victoriosamente había conseguido.

-Debo ir reconocer su cuerpo- declaró, incorporándose, y dejó relucir unos llorosos ojos.

-De acuerdo- asintió débilmente- me termino de cambiar y vamos- añadió, y se encaminó a tomar un par de borcegos negros que estaban junto a la cama.

-No- sonó tan tajante que su novia se volteó y lo miró con extrañeza- iré solo- añadió tomando sus prendas.

-Tobias- nombró en un susurro- estamos juntos en esto, y en lo que sea- dijo con firmeza.

-Es… Era mi madre, iré solo- reafirmó secando las pequeñas gotas que invadían su rostro. Una vez puestas sus vestiduras se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Tenemos una idea diferente de lo que es eterno- escupió con dureza. Cuatro la miró indiferente, quería salir de allí- Al primer momento difícil te escondes, te alejas, pensé que ya habíamos superado los secretos, el escondernos cosas, el aislarnos- apretó sus puños, y unas gruesas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos- Pero me equivoqué- finalizó y se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar escapar esos granos salados que la denotaban vulnerable.

Él no pudo decir nada más, simplemente salió de allí marcando la distancia con un portazo, dejando atrás a una atónita Tris. Partió de la casa, quiso huir de esos sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho y no lo dejaban respirar. Necesitó correr, sentir que el viento limpiaba sus penas. Cuando recorrió la suave piel de Tris creyó que nada podría hacerlo caer de esa nueve en la cual se encontraba levitando, pero la misma se tornó gris y una tormenta se desató, haciéndolo caer.

El rugoso asfalto hacía fricción con la goma de su calzado y le produjo un profundo ardor, pero no se detuvo, por el contrario, aumentó la velocidad. Pronto estaría junto a ella.

 _-Estás demasiado delgado- lo regañó tiernamente, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla- que Tris procure aumentar las raciones- agregó algo divertida._

 _-Comemos bien mamá- le aseguró, estrechándola en un abrazo- te veré en unos días- añadió liberándola y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta._

Se miraron cariñosamente, como era propio en una madre y un hijo. Y con un último gesto de despedida, Evelyn se retiró del apartamento. Si tan solo él hubiera sabido que esa vez sería la última; en esa tarde no le dijo que la quería, no recordaba habérselo dicho hacía mucho. ¿Y si se marchó dudando de su cariño?, no soportaba esa sensación.

Llegó al hospital, donde unos esbeltos hombres con delantales blancos lo acorralaron y le explicaron el accidente. No lo escuchó, no le era posible procesar las palabras emitidas por esos sujetos. Simplemente se dejó conducir hacia el cuarto en donde yacía el cuerpo de su madre. Las paredes eran blancas, el frío del ambiente se le calaba por los huesos, lo único que pudo distinguir fue la camilla color plata, donde reposaba Evelyn. Parecía que estuviera durmiendo, soñado que estaban disfrutando una soleada tarde de primavera. Tomó su mano, estaba helada ya no había rastro de vida en ella, y depositó un dulce beso sobre la palma. Contempló esos ojos que ya nunca lo mirarían, y dejó que la tormenta interior fluyera y recorriera su rostro.

Antes de irse la miró una vez más, y entre medio de un parpadeo vio a Tris. Era su cuerpo el que descansaba carente de vida en esa frívola camilla. El miedo se apoderó de él nuevamente, y se apresuró para salir de allí. Nunca se perdonaría el perderla luego de haber peleado, sin antes haberle dicho cuánto la amaba. Sus piernas no podían darse el lujo de volver corriendo, después de todo ya no estaba bajo el riguroso entrenamiento de osadía. Así que se encaminó a una parada de tren que se encontraba a la vuelta.

Cuando llegó los enormes faroles del vehículo lo enceguecieron, no podía ver con claridad, pero ese gigante se estaba aproximando. Escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre a lo lejos, reconocería esa voz en donde fuera… _Tris_ … susurró, y pudo verla parada no muy lejos suyos. La chica comenzó a correr, y retomando viejos hábitos, se subió al tren en movimiento. Él le sonrió, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, la imitó. La plataforma estaba a punto de desaparecer, no llegaría, Miró de reojo y allí estaba, con sus cabellos de oro al viento, extendiéndole una mano. Sin racionalizarlo, se lanzó, tomando su mano con firmeza. Una vez seguro la abrazó con fuerza, intentando borrar la última conversación que habían tenido.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?- le preguntó sin despegarse, inspirando su fragancia a flores.

-No quise ir al hospital, pero te esperé en la estación, supuse que vendrías- le aclaró, estrujándolo con cariño. Jugueteó con sus dedos entre los cabellos del chico, llegando hasta su nuca, donde lo masajeó ligeramente.

-Necesitaba esto- le confesó tras un suspiro.

-¿La corrida al tren?- intentó bromear. Se separaron unos centímetros, uniendo ambas frentes, sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro.

-El sentirte conmigo- respondió, besando su nariz- lo lamento- se disculpó, uniendo sus labios por un instante.

-No te preocupes- le dijo superada- recuerda que es un contrato eterno- le sonrió con esperanza.

La contempló allí, con sus cabellos danzando al ritmo del viento y los rayos del sol alumbrando sus hermosas facciones, y volvió a sentirse completo. Llegaría a superar el punzante dolor que le producía la pérdida de su madre, y cualquier otro obstáculo que la vida le pusiera en medio. A su lado todo lo podía, y maldijo el momento en el que llegó a considerar lo contrario. Unas finas lágrimas se escaparon sin pedir permiso, y ella las secó con aquellos delicados labios, terminando la unión en su boca. Profundizó el beso, queriendo unificar ambos cuerpos, ser uno, y permanecer de esa manera hasta el fin de sus días. Después de todo así lo habían jurado, era un contrato eterno.

...

 **En respuesta al reto ya mencionado publico este one short dedicado a Tris y Cuatro, en donde le salvo la vida a nuestra querida estirada. En realidad fue un verdadero reto el escribir sobre Divergente ya que estoy acostumbrada a hacer los fics basados en Harry Potter. Ojalá que lo disfruten! Espero reviews XD**

 **xoxo :3**


End file.
